A Warriors Secrets
by pumafur330
Summary: A danger approaches the clans. Every cat holds a secret. Every cat must sacrifice something, be it little or large.
1. Birth of a Coward

**Chapter 1**

 _POV: Pumakit_

"Pumakit! What did I say about helping Oakflame!?" Lectured Crowfrost. He was a mostly white cat with hints of black, and glaring blue eyes. He is my father.

"Sorry, Crowfrost…" I sighed. Oakflame was a ginger tom, the medicine cat of Riverclan. I enjoyed assisting him, rather then playing with my siblings Hollykit and Coalkit. My siblings weren't bullying me or anything, I just find their games a bit aggressive. I wasn't as strong as them! As hard as my father may be on me, he still loves me.

"How many times must I tell you, little cub?" He said in a softer tone. "Medicine cats gather herbs to heal our clanmates. You and your siblings, however, will become strong warriors! Your task, will be to defend Riverclan. Who knows? One day it might be Pumastar! Or Coalstar...Hollystar..."

This seemed to get me into a happier mood, as me and my littermates started bickering as to who would become leader.

"Well, my pelt has black and white!" Spat Coalkit.

"So does mine!" Whined Hollykit. This was true, she had a white ear, tail tip, and patch around her yellow eyes. The rest of her fur was black, like mine.

"Not as much as me!" Growled Coalkit. He had white fur with black spots and blue eyes, and his front leg was completely black. Now that I was examining their appearances, a question popped up…

"Um, Crowfrost? How come me and Hollykit have yellow eyes? You and Coalkit have blue!"

"You're good for nothing mother had yellow eyes!" He snarled in disgust.

I shrinked in fear. Coalkit, however stood up. "Who is our mother? How come we don't know her?"

"I guess it's time I tell you, kits." Crowfrost let out a long sigh. "Your mother was given the name Ravencall, she was a beautiful black cat with yellow eyes, as though she were the night sky...like you, Pumakit." He faintly smiled, until his face formed into a scowl. "But like the coward she is, she ran off during her first ever battle. The battle that took place slightly after you all were born. She changed her name to Raven, and ran off to become a, a kittypet!"

I exchanged sorrowful looks with Coalkit. Poor Crowfrost.


	2. Walking on Water

"Large breaths...focus...clear mind…" I reminded myself, slowing my breathing and emptying my thoughts. I sluggishly opened my deep green eyes, and took gentle steps across the calm water in the cavern. I slowly took a seat on the silent water, and began serious meditating. I was able to move big drops of water around me in a perfect circle...nothing matter...silence…

"Hey!" Hissed an angry cat, breaking my concentration. My water droplets fell back down, along with me, drenching me in freezing water. "This is our territory!"

"Ugh, you could of just asked! I was meditating." I whispered, shaking the water out of my long grey fur.

"This isn't a question, it's a demand!" Spat the cream colored she-cat. "This land belongs to the Tribe of Rushing Water, so go do your weird whatever...somewhere else!"

I sighed and padded away. I was too young to take on someone her size, I'm only 7 moons! I live alone, learning all I can about the star cats. They visit me in their dreams, and tell me I must find the clans, a group of cats! In certain states of mind, I can do things others find unusual. It's quite enjoyable! Until somebody ruins all the fun...hmph!

It's been days! No food! Barely any water...oh! I see a ginger cat! I sprinted towards him with hope. Well, not exactly sprinting, I was starving and weak. "Excuse me...do you have any prey to spare?"

He nearly jumped out of his pelt with surprise! Embarrassed, he puffed out his chest and showed off his handsome face. How..handsome..! I accidently let out a squeal.

"Hah!" He laughed. "Sorry, but the prey here belongs to Skyclan! And, I have a mate!"

"A mate!? You're already a father!?" I gasped. He seemed only a bit older than me!

"Well, not exactly a mate...why do you ask!? Are you a Thunderclan spy!?" He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What!? No! I just-wait...did you say 'clan'?"

"Don't play dumb with me-"

"Take me to Skyclan!" I nearly jumped with glee. I had at last found the clans! Now I have to figure out what do here… please help me star cats!

He hissed, "Back off, intruder! I know you're not just a cute little kit wandering around-"

"-I'm not much younger than you-"

"Dashpaw!" Yowled a dark cream tom. "Quit threatening kits!" The older cat was now steps in front of me, and I quivered at the thought of being ripped into shreds by him.

"You look starving and weak…" He pointed out quite obviously. "What is your name?"

"Name? Why...I don't really have one." I mewed in terror. Should I have made up a name!? This cat wants a name! Will he be mad I have no name!?

"Hmm. I'll bring you to Rainstar, she'll know what to do with you."

"Huh! As if she'd let you stay for even a second!" Dashpaw quietly teased.

"Of course I'll let you stay!" Sympathized Rainstar, a beautiful brown tabby with brilliant blue eyes. Almost like the water in the caves…

"How long do you need to recover?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, just let me or Snowheart know when you're back on your feet." She noted, "Snowheart is the deputy. You can stay in the nursery with my kits while you recover."

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Me and Patchkit already arranged where you will sleep! Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves… I'm Applekit, that's Patchkit, and that is Puddlekit!" Bounced Applekit, an energetic brown cat with blue and yellow eyes.

"So, are you staying in Skyclan forever?" Asked Patchkit.

"Um… I don't think that's what Rainstar meant."

"Oh, but she'll give you a Skyclan name I'm sure! Like, Skykit! Or Treekit… no, you don't look like a tree." Examined Applekit.

I left the younger kits to their conversation, as I walked toward a small pond. Allowing my thoughts to take their time at exiting, I took a tiny step across the water, the pond still as it supported my traveling paws. I managed to take a seat, and flung my eyes open. The cats of the clan were watching in awe, their jaws reaching the earth floor. Struggling to keep my thoughts away, I walked off the pond, just barely escaping what would've ended in wet fur.

"Y-you can d-do that?" Asked Puddlekit shyly, speaking for the first time.

These cats were strange. "Uh, yeah? Can't you?"

A blue grey she cat had walked towards me. "Absolutely no cat can do that, except you. You really should talk to Rainstar...who knows? Skyclan might do well with a a cat like you…"


End file.
